Under All That Armour
by Tohno-san
Summary: Sven and Rylai successfully wipe out the Dire. But Rylai has some feelings for the rogue knight she hasn't admitted... But Sven is fonder of the Crystal Maiden than most might think. Sven x Rylai.


**Another story done for someone special's birthday! ^u^ This one is a fluffy Sven x Rylai fic with a bit of extra focus on character interaction.**

**Soon after this I will write a series of Dota 2 oneshots, I might even write continuations of certain pairings if you particularly like them. Please leave a review or send me a message and give me feedback/recommendations! =)**

"NYX! NYX NYX NYX!" cackled the insectoid assassin as he tore into Venomancer's remains, green fluid gushing onto the ground in litres. His mindless cackling turned into a shriek as a lance of lightning shot forth, turning him into a scorched husk, smashed against the Dire's fortress wall. Lina the Slayer smirked as she hovered from above the Ancient to the attackers, followed by Pudge and Night Stalker. Rylai the Crystal Maiden quickly froze the monstrous blue demon in its tracks, and sending an explosion of crystalline ice at the other defenders, began to back off from the fight. Timbersaw gave a yelp as the hook of Pudge dragged him into the slaughter at the steps.

"Hold fast, maiden." Came the gruff, helmeted voice behind the ice sorceress. Charging headlong, great-sword in hand, the masked swordsman Sven roared as his azure garments turned a blood red, the shield of a Black King Bar surrounding him as he launched a stormy projectile into the fray. Rylai quickly ran back into the battle, blinking in with her dagger - fully prepared to unleash the freezing hail that was the pinnacle of magic, she saw the fight was nearly over. Sven let his blade slide through the Night Stalker like butter. One swat of the weapon smashed Sniper onto the ground like a pancake, and with a warcry he leapt at pudge, his sword cleaving again and again in a frenzy, blood gushing from the corpulent abomination as he found himself shredded to ribbons in the onslaught.

Rylai, with a cheerful giggle, froze Lina in place. "See you around, bitch!" she added with a wink. Lina yelled out with a seething anger as she summoned a ball of flame in her hands - before a stormy fist collided with her body, leaving her electrocuted and suspended in mid air, as Sven leapt towards her over what must have been five metres, putting an end to her flames as he landed. Flicking the blood off of his gore-covered blade, he let out a second battle cry as he smashed down the final tower that held the minions off the Dire's Ancient.

Sven turned to the Crystal Maiden and bowed respectfully as the Radiant's advance trampled down towards the Ancient. "You have my thanks, maiden."

Rylai giggled. "Oh Sven, didn't I say you could call me Rylai?" She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his plated neck, her legs dangling off the ground slightly.

"You were *so* impressive! That's my Sven." She kissed the forehead of his helmet and plopped herself back on her feet, smiling widely.

Sven smiled underneath his mask, as surprised as he was. "The day is ours," he replied simply. "Our victory is in no small part due to your effort too, - Rylai," he added, after a brief pause to decide on whether to heed her request or not.

As an eager Bloodseeker and revived Nyx charged forth to finish off the dark spire, Sven and Rylai began walking back to their Ancient through the woods, the snow gently falling about them, its tranquility in contrast to its harsh temperature. To Sven, it mattered little - it was not that his armour was warm, as much as that he was used to the most unforgiving of weather and terrain. Crystal maiden walking beside him, her outfit covered with thick silk and fur - but with a few exposed parts, as usual. Sven murmured "Maiden, would you wish my pauldron cloth for warmth?" gingerly touching the blue fabric that hung majestically from his shoulder. Rylai gave a teasing smile and waved her crystalline, icy staff from side to side.

Sven nodded and made an 'ah' sound in slight embarrassment. Rylai gave a little petulant sigh. "Gee, my legs are sore... Can you give me a piggyback Sven?" She beamed at him brightly. Sven nodded firmly. "Of course."

The two proceeded across the shallow river and up into the glades of the Radiant as the Ancient of their enemies exploded in the distance. The two took little heed of it. Rylai jumped off of the warriors back and leapt on the ground. "Look Sven!" Sven turned around in curiousity, to see Rylai making snow angels on the cold ground. With a little laugh he tilted his head to the side. She cheerfully jumped up, and forming some simple snow into a spherical shape, launched it at Sven. Harmlessly collapsing on his arm, Sven gave a hearty chuckle.

"No fair Sven! Take some of that armour off." Rylai gave a little pout. Sven considered a moment. After a slight hesitation, though one born out of something like bashfulness than actual disagreement, he consented. It's not like it was as cold as some trips he had done as a squire, and he had time for a little play. Rylai seemed a little surprised yet pleased as he took off his helm and breastplate - taking a little bit of time to do so. "So~ your eyes are blue under that helmet!" She giggled. Sven nodded. "Aye, that they are." Rylai, content with the rogue knight's reserved confirmation, threw another snowball at him. This time he retaliated with his own - albeit, gently. Like a pair of children they pelted each other with the white frost playfully, their laughter a clear sound through the snowy woods.

With happy frustration, Rylai grathered up the largest pile of snow her arms could carry, and lugged it at Sven's chest, throwing herself at him in the process. Beaming, he caught her arm, she herself stopping her fall by placing her hand on Sven's bare chest. With a little blush, she glanced up at the taller man's face. She let her hand run down his chest with a revealed curiosity. Almost shyly she retracted her hand. "You know Sven, even I'm feeling a little cold out here..." she murmured coyly.

Sven - silent this entire time, his icy blue eyes holding the mystery of his emotions, nodded slowly. "Come maiden. I will buy us warm lodgings for this evening, that we may be well rested for the morrow." Rylai gave out a small, cute cheer, and picked up her staff. As they walked quietly back, they did little but exchange looks. There was a mixture of emotions in their gazes.

Sven felt himself instinctively turn away. He was no prude, and no virgin, but the chaste solitude of his old order had never really encouraged interaction of a romantic nature with a woman - his youthful foolishness in a barnyard with a farmer's daughter seemed distant now. And yet, he would turn back after a brief period, to see Rylai's expression, to try and work out what she was thinking. Her looks were admiring, happy, and... As she looked him up and down... Suggestive.

Rylai enjoyed the shy looks tossed in her direction. Her big, courageous knight had a sensitively bashful side, and she enjoyed that. Although while she'd entertained the fantasy of him fiercely making love to her on more than one occasion, reality seemed better than fiction, seeing the *real* Sven express interest in her. She stifled a giggle as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He was too perfect, she thought in amusement.

The inn they arrived at was no dockside slum, but a quiet and civilized tavern on the road to the Nightsilver Woods. A few guards and travelling merchants made pleasant discussion, sipping beers, and some gamblers carried on a slightly legitimate looking game of dice with Rikimaru. Sven gave a polite wave to the Satyr assassin who returned it with a grin and a nod, while Rylai waved with silent girlish enthusiasm.

"Ah, barkeep. Might I purchase some lodgings for myself and the maiden here?" Sven asked from within his helmet. The half-goblin barkeep nodded. "For heroes such as you, I could do the one room for free. Would that be right - sir, ma'am?" He asked with a not unpleasant bow. Rylai cheerfully leaned forward. "Oh yes, that would be perfect. Thank you!" Tugging on Sven's arm, she began to skip up to the bedrooms, Sven lingering to thank the bartender and collect the much needed key before slowly climbing the stairway.

Sven opened the door up and walked into the room with Rylai. Eagerly she turned to him, but sighed as she saw him close the door. Oh, she wished he would be as he was in her dreams. But her silent, brave knight seemed as cold and distant as the ice. Maybe they should have stayed throwing snowballs at each other. She walked over to the window and stared at the Frostivus blizzard that had arose fiercely, covering the trees and ground in a thick layer of snow - well, that would probably have made it a little too cold for Sven... Rylai gasped as she felt cold metal touch her exposed arm, turning around to Sven's unhelmeted face, as he leaned in to kiss her suddenly.

She stood their, paralyzed, as his lips gently ministered to hers. He pulled away after a moment, staring with his mysteriously cool eyes, as she let out a happy squeal. Immediately Rylai felt embarrassed, acting like a young girl after her first kiss. "Ah, maiden - I am sorry, did you not like -" Rylai shut the knight up by throwing her arms about his neck and stood up on the tip of her toes to kiss him. "Rylai, Sven. Call me Rylai," she repeated quietly with a small smile, the next kiss she planted on his lips being fully reciprocated by the rogue knight.

Rylai felt the excitement flood through her. Reality really *was* better than fantasy. His kissing was gentle and full of sensuality - such power in such softness, she felt as though she would melt under his touch. Sven parted his lips from hers slowly. "This armour will get in the way." Rylai nodded, gasping - she had totally forgotten to breathe as they kissed. As Sven's back was turned as he unbuckled his armour, she quietly slipped her cloak and hood off, and removed the sashes that kept her upper raiments on. Removing her boots - the sound of Sven's heavy bulwark being lowered to the ground more than covering up the sound of her undressing - she then perched on the bed provocatively, watching Sven's muscular back flex as he undressed himself of his gauntlets and pauldrons.

She clamped her legs together. Just imagining the things Sven could do to her made her feel so aroused, a blush rising in her cheeks, continuing to stare in appreciation as Sven removed his boots. Placing his greaves alongside them, he turned about - and Rylai gleefully noted the pleasant surprise that showed in his features. Her eyes roamed his body up and down - from his muscular forearms, his broad chest, defined abdominal muscles: he wasn't 'sculpted' like the troll bodybuilders you'd often see stuck on illegal trading markets on the seedier side of Elze - she always thought their bulging veins and oiled muscles looked disgusting. Sven on the other hand - to her eyes, his body was perfect, and she let her eyes roam down to his linen trousers, all that he remained wearing.

Sven himself had to spend a moment admiring the body of the crystal maiden. The way her chemise exposed her well-rounded breasts, the way her thin undergarments displayed her curvy, cute ass, her slender arms and legs - the way the blonde hair touched her bare shoulders, her flushed cheeks and coy blue eyes... And the gaze there of. Her brazen desire was displayed in her eyes, her breathing, her body. And Sven had but one intention for his beautiful maiden.

He took a step to walk in from the side of the bed, placing a hand on the bed and a leg as he turned Rylai on her back, making her give another delighted and playful squeal. On his hands and knees over her, Sven gave a small, subtle grin as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Rylai's heart fluttered - he had the most amazing smile, and his kisses even more so. She placed her hands against his chest as he kissed her, herself returning it passionately, all the while letting her hands roam down to his stomach, feeling the strength in his body, perfectly controlled as his lips sent sparks of wanton lusts into her.

Lifting her legs about him, she pressed her nether regions against the hardness in his pants, his returned grinding against her causing her to gasp and moan into the kiss, pulling back as she did so. "Sven, that feels so good...!" she whispered softly, planting quick little kisses all over his face, as his deft fingers pulled down her panties, slightly wet from her arousal. She gave a little gasp as she felt herself exposed - Sven thought it cute that the golden colour of her pubic hair matched the radiant hair on her head that was the envy of most female heroes. Bending down his head, he began to place his skillful tongue around Rylai's pussy, teasingly making slowly licks around her clit before pushing with slow, careful ministration against her most intimate place. She bucked her hips up towards his lips, giving a sultry moan as she felt the rogue knight's tongue touch places where even she had felt a little too shy to go - and it excited her so much!

"Sveeeen, mooore, please!" Rylai moaned, placing a hand on the rogue knight's head as he pleasured her pussy with even more fervor, her breathing becoming erratic and her eyes widening, an erotic moan escaping her mouth as she wrapped her legs about Sven's broad neck. She shut her eyes tight and let a scream escape her lips as she felt the most amazing climax she had ever felt grip her body, her back arching. When she opened her eyes, feeling almost dizzy from the orgasm, Sven was above her, planting a kiss upon her lips. In an elysium of emotion and numbing pleasure, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, enjoying his slow and passionate kiss.

"Are you tired, Rylai? If you wish to sleep, I shall keep watch over you." As romantic and sweet as his words were to the maiden's ears, she let her eyes snap wide open. Let him go unpleasured after doing that to her? She would not let that happen. "Oh Sven, I can't sleep yet~" she giggled, and then continued, throwing her arms around his neck as she whispered into his ear in a husky, lust filled voice "... Not until I feel you fuck me, fuck me and cum all over me..." the excitement returned to her as she murmured all the taboo, lewd things she wanted from her sexy lover. She felt Sven give a sigh, and felt his hardness against her leg - she giggled. _He must be so horny right now. _"Roll over." She said with a wink. Sven complied with another one of his handsome smiles, pulling her over on top of him as he did so. Rylai giggled and pushed herself down his body, lowering his pants to his ankles. His hard cock had to be at least seven inches long, - the thought of that inside of her made her shiver with anticipation - and a little bit of concern. She shook her head, and began to give it small, teasing licks, enjoying Sven shiver as her cool tongue flicked against his warm cock. She moistened it with her shy flicks of the tongue, taking a little bit of the head into her mouth before backing off a bit.

"Sven... P-please, I want you to take me." She said, stuttering, sitting back on her knees. She felt honestly shy and vulnerable for the first time that entire day. Sven leaned forward. "B-but, I'm actually.. Am a maiden, so..." Sven nodded. "I understand, Rylai. Relax." He pulled the maiden over to him, as he positioned himself again over her, being gentle with her.

"Relax, Rylai. Do you want this?" Rylai nodded, biting her lip. "Tell me again - how much do you want this, Rylai?" Sven didn't find fault with her dirty talk nor worship it - but he wanted her to relax herself, to not worry about the pain and seize up. "Sven, I really want you.. I really want you to fuck me, I want you to make me feel so good... And I want to make you feel good too, Sven..." She added. Sven pulled her face towards his and began to kiss her, as he slowly lowered her hips, bringing her pussy onto his erection. She stiffened up at first, and Sven squeezed her arm gently, and she relaxed slightly, giving a little whimper as he entered her. He began to slowly move himself up and down, and let a hand roam her body, tickling her skin as he did so. She gave a little nervous giggle, and he smiled at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever loved, Rylai." She let an earnest, happy smile cross her face, and Sven could not help but feel she was more beautiful than ever before.

_He said that he loved me..._

She pushed herself against him, feeling only a little bit of pain - she thought losing her maidenhead would be terribly painful - but Sven felt so strong, and so gentle, and so loving. She did not care how much it would hurt - and it seemed now that it was feeling really, really good.

She began to enjoy the length of his cock, urging him to thrust more into her. He smiled - so handsome, she thought - and began to increase his pace slowly. Rylai let a moan escape her lips - but oh she wanted so much more! "Sven... Please, fuck me harder, I need you so badly!" she gasped, the pleasure and the frustration of needing so much more combining, as she responded to his thrusts. Sven suddenly pulled away. Rylai felt terrible for a moment - did she say something wrong?

Suddenly, she felt herself lifted up, and taken to the wall. Sven pressed her against it, and brought his lips to her face, his kiss full of his own lust - the gentleness was only left in the artfulness of his tongue and lips, but his body spoke of only raw carnal desire. His hands tore the simple chemise from her upper body, his hands squeezing her breasts, causing her to shiver and moans from the touch. "Ah, Sven-!" she gasped, as she went back in to kiss him. Even if he just did this, she felt she could climax again. But Sven didn't have that just in mind. His hands cupped her thighs and lifted her up, and lowered her upon his hard, throbbing cock. She groaned in pleasure into the kiss, and felt him begin to thrust into her - as slowly as the first time at first, and then the tempo increased even more.

She pulled back from the kiss, her eyes wide as she felt his cock push in and out, with such deliberate strength and masterfully teasing speed. She wrapped her legs tight about him. "Harder Sven, please, fuck me harder!" She cried out into his ear, and the rogue knight obliged in earnest. He pumped his hips forward into her, each thrust bringing a repressed moan from the crystal maiden's soft, pink lips, she herself bucking her hips against each stroke. "Mm, Sven, harder!" Sven gave a growl - and oh, Rylai felt as if each dream that she ever had was being fulfilled in that moment. His husky voice was so strong and so horny and filled with desire, his hands roamed her body and squeezed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his nimbly strong fingers. Rylai's voice let out a high-pitched squeal, the pleasure almost too much for her body.

"Harder, harder, more, please, more!" She screamed out, as Sven fucked her like he had never done before, his own passion for her driving him on, his cock thrusting in and out of her tight wet pussy, her screams of pleasure as she reached her orgasm causing him to give another growl of pleasure and exertation - even if she came, _he _wanted his pleasure fulfilled _now, _and he felt himself to be so close!

Rylai felt dizzy as her second orgasm of the evening washed over her body, her moans becoming erratic gasps as the rogue knight continued to fuck her, as she mindlessly called out his name and fervent requests for him to go harder - and then, as he gave one last groan, and a thrust into her, Sven felt himself cum inside the beautiful maiden, his hard cock pumping out loads of his seed inside of her. Her eyes had a vacant look of ecstacy, as she moaned out 'Sven' over and over again, the cum trickling down her legs and dripping onto the floor.

As her vision focused, she stared at Sven's face - his blue eyes, often so cold, seemed warm with passion. His toussled dark hair framed his features so perfectly, she thought. He was her handsome, perfect rogue knight, the one she loved - she leaned in to kiss him, a sweet, slow kiss they shared, as Sven lifted her off of him, and carried her to the bed. Rylai enjoyed the dirty feeling of his cum trickling down her legs - and didn't really care that someone would have to clean that... And the wall, she thought, with a sleepy giggle.

Sven wrapped the maiden in his arms, the arms that would keep her safe and warm throughout the night. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

Sometimes, even for the Crystal Maiden, the cold is too lonely without warmth to share it with.

**Meanwhile, downstairs.**

"Told you." The other gamblers grumbled as they threw their money towards Rikimaru. "Lucky bastard, scoring the maiden." Mumbled one of the younger losers as he tossed his bet. Rikimaru chuckled. "There's a reason why all of you don't get any girls, you know?" He put his hooves up on the table as he counted the coins he'd won. "Feel like any more romantic bets?" He gave a gloating snicker.

"Bloody satyr." murmured the other rogue. "Let's just play poker, I feel better losing money instead of my ego."


End file.
